There is known a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus that is to be provided in a vehicle having a drive force source and drive wheels, wherein the drive-force transmitting apparatus is configured to transmit a drive force of the drive force source toward the drive wheels and which includes a continuously-variable transmission mechanism including a primary pulley, a secondary pulley and a transfer element looped over the primary and secondary pulleys. WO2012/017536 discloses such a control apparatus for a drive-force transmitting apparatus including a continuously-variable transmission mechanism. In the disclosed control apparatus, when each of detected values of input and output rotational speeds of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism, which are used in calculation of an actual gear ratio of the continuously-variable transmission mechanism, is in a rotational speed region that is lower than a predetermined extremely low value, it is determined that the detected value does not reflect an actual value of the rotational speed.